when the hands stops turning
by awesome-kathy-71
Summary: They say that the hands of the clock will never stop turning, for time waits for no one. But everyone waits for time. AU Main sasusaku some minor inoshika tenneji naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: she said she would wait for him, even if it takes her a thousand years

**Disclaim:** I don't own Naruto

**A Thousand**

_A thousand lies_

_Made a thousand times_

_A thousand cries_

_A thousand smiles_

_Delivered un to you_

_What is the truth_

_Behind your mask_

_That makes me cry and laugh_

_A thousand songs_

_A thousand poems_

_Playing in my head_

_Eternally….._

_In love with you_

_But can never be_

_Even if I wish with you_

_To love…._

_To hate…._

_What is the difference_

_In every face_

_No matter how much_

_I wish to God_

_It can never be_

_Eternity_

_You are my love_

_You are my life_

_But I'm nothing_

_In your heart_

_Eternally…_

_I wish for you_

_A thousand tears_

_I wasted_

_I wait for you_

_Until the end of time_


	2. New Classmate?

Hi, I'm angel-in-hell-71 and this is my first written fic

_**Hi, I'm angel-in-hell-71 and this is my first written fic. I hope you enjoy it. It's ok for flames not just the kind that makes me want to stop writing. So read and review and if I have done something wrong, alert me immediately.**_

'_thinking/ Flashbacks/ dreams'_

"talking"

'_**Inner"**_

**Sakura's POV**

'_Sakura-chan run!!' a guy with no face said to me while he was fighting a person that looked almost snake like. 'I can't just live you.' I said to him. _

_It was weird, because I knew I was dreaming, yet I have no control over my actions and everything I do felt like I've done it before. _

"_na--!' I shouted, without knowing what is the name of the man who was trying to save me._

_He was thrown against the tree by the snake like man and looked like he was already bleeding too much to even stand. He surprised me by standing up, and doing weird hand signs and shouting' Kage bunshin no jutsu.' _

_After saying this many more men that looked like him appeared, one pulled me far away from where the fight was being held. I struggled in vein, trying to go back to help but, the clones grip on me was so firm so there is nothing I could do. _

_Then he spoke to me with a voice that was so familiar at the same time foreign into my ears._

" _You have to find him, quick. Before it is RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"_

**Normal POV **

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Sakura screamed with sweat running down her forehead.

'_That dream again, I have been having that since I turned 16._' She thought to herself while shutting off her alarm clock.

'_**Tell me about it, at first it was fascinating, but now just pure annoying. Can't a girl sleep in peace here.'**_ Sakura giggled at her inner's annoyance.

Sakura is a girl with long natural pink hair that is put in a half pony style and emerald eyes. She was the daughter of the Sabaku no family that is responsible in manifesting technology all over the world Currently she is studying in Fire High Academy That is located in the far side of Japan in a city called Konoha. It was said that Konoha was once a prestigious village in which ninjas were trained for various missions, but no one believes this kind of things since people say that this things took place a thousand years ago, until a tragic event occurred after the "Ninja War"

" Well I better get ready, before nii-chan breaks down the door like last time." She said to herself

'_**Yah, remember last time we didn't want to get up and he thought that we were in danger or something. Honestly our twin**_(AN: guess who.lol) _**could be over protective sometimes.Sheesh.'**_

inner Sakura said to outer

'_You got that right, but he does have a right to be over protective seeing that we come from a rich family and already got kidnapped twice. You can't really blame it on him you know.'_

'_**But still…….**_' Inner didn't finish her sentence because their brother was already at the door.

"Sakura, it's time for breakfast." Gaara said to his sister(AN: I bet you didn't see that coming. Hehehe) who was currently finished with her daily morning routine of taking a bath and what not.

Gaara the older twin of Sakura has Blood red hair and Jade Eyes. He is the complete opposite of his twin. And is older by 6.5 minutes While Sakura is talkative and has a light nature Gaara is usually quiet and has a dark aura around him, but this does not hinder them to be close to each other

"I'm coming."

After breakfast both the twins headed to school together with their other two siblings Kankuro Temari. Kankuro is a guy with brown hair and black eyes. He always wear make-up, I mean face paint, wherever he goes and still plays with dolls or as he called them "Puppets" and is 17 years old. While Temari is a girl with blonde hair that is held up in four pony tails with spikes in the end and blue eyes (AN: not sure) She have a head strong attitude and has a hobby of collecting fans.

"So what is your first class Sakura?" Temari asked her younger sibling

"English With Kakashi- sensei."

"That guy? You're so lucky. At least you won't be worrying about being late for classes since he is always late himself." Kankuro said.

"Yah, sometimes I even wonder how he got a teacher's degree. Let alone, graduated college" Sakura said while laughing and the others nodded in agreement and laughed along with her. Well Temari and Kankuro laughed while Gaara just nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Forehead girl!" a girl with platinum blonde hair shouted to Sakura while running towards the siblings.

"Hey, Ino-pig! What got you running in the morning?"

Ino Yamanaka, Heir to the Yamanaka corp., She has blonde hair and blue eyes and has been Sakura's best friend since they were kids. Her hair is usually put up in a high ponytail their company is experts in the fashion industry. They make various types of clothing that are very popular to both adult and teenagers.

"Didn't you here? There are 2 new male students that will be joining us this year from Oto High Academy. They say that they are really hot, not to mention very rich." Ino said to Sakura while still trying to regain her breathing.

"and so, this is suppose interest me because…………." Sakura answered Ino while waving goodbye to her siblings, since they have different classes in the morning.

"this is suppose to interest you because, this is your chance to get a boyfriend and me being your BFF is going to be there to help you."

"Ino-pig you already know that I don't want a boyfriend. Especially with Gaara-nii breathing down every guys neck who he thinks is 'corrupting' his baby sister."

"Well whatever you say, I am still going to hook you up with someone." Ino said with pure determination

"I give up. Whatever you say."

"S-Sakura-chan, I-Ino-chan G-good morning." Hinata said stuttering as the two girls entered their classroom.

"Yup, good morning" Tenten said (AN: let's just pretend she is in the same year as them)

"Oh, good morning Hinata- chan, Tenten- chan. I didn't know your first period was also English.'

Sakura said to the shy girl

Hinata Hyuuga, a shy and lovely girls who have been friends with Sakura and Ino since grade school, together with Tenten, the 4 of them have been inseparable. She has short violet like hair and pearl white eyes. Hinata is the Heir of the Hyuuga main company located in Tokyo. Their company make different types of cars(AN: can't think of anything else. lol) .

While Tenten Kunai is a girl with black-brown hair that is put up in two Chinese buns and eyes that are hazel brown.. She is half Chinese, her mom is pure Chinese and her father is Japanese. There family makes the best weapons in the world. May it be guns or swords.

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**

The signal for the first period have started and the teacher still have not come.

"Man, how much time do you need to get ready for school. We have been here for half an hour already." Ino said who is already out of patience

Just about that time the teacher came in who have white silver hair that has a cover on half his face and a Banda in his left eye.

"YOUR LATE!!" the class said all at the same time.

"You see, I saw a black cat on the way to school and I had to take the long way to get here." The teacher, whom Is know as Kakashi, tried to explain.

"LIAR!"

Kakashi Hatake, has silver white hair that looks like it could defy gravity and coal black eyes. She is the English teacher for the Sophomore students in Fire High. He is 25 years old and loves to read Icha Icha Paradise.

"Well no more of that, I would like to introduce you to your new classmates……."

_**Cliff hanger. Well I guess you would just have to guess the two new students. Hehehe.**_

_**Read and review. And I hoped you enjoyed it**_


End file.
